dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game
Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game is a pen and paper RPG that utilizes the Fuzion D6 system, published by R. Talsorian Games. Overview Although not very long, the game brought a new dimension to the Dragon Ball Z universe by showing just how powerful our heroes actually are. In one side by side comparison, it shows Krillin and Superman with the flavor text that Krillin can beat Superman with just his pinky. It also displays the fact that if any of the heroes had wanted to, they could have reduced the planet to ashes by just gathering their energy too quickly. An example of this would be that Goku in the book has a power level over 1.2 million at the end of the Frieza Saga, and the max amount of ki he can gather per turn (three seconds) is half of that. It would only take a quarter of that to reduce the planet to rubble and that is just gathering the ki. There are two sequels for this game, Dragon Ball Z Book 2: The Frieza Saga - Intergalactic Space Pirates Threaten the Dragon Ball Z Universe!, and Dragon Ball Z: The Garlic Jr., Trunks and Android Sagas - Can Trunks Save Humanity From the Menace of the Androids?. The sequels feature new rules for vehicles, vehicle weapons and driving; how to build Magic Weapons; Time Travel; all about Androids for the campaign; combat rules for throws, pins and grabs; and gamemaster Q & A. The books have the Super Saiyan multiplier as 2.5x the power of the Saiyan in his base form, and state that Guldo is a Bas, from the planet of the same name. Profile sections with various details about the characters are also featured. Power levels stated The book states several power levels for certain characters. Book 1 *Goku: 8,000 *Gohan: 2,800 *Piccolo: 3,400 *Krillin: 1,770 *Bulma: 16 *Yamcha: 1,600 *Tien: 1,830 *Chiaotzu: 530 *Yajirobe: 500 *Vegeta: 7,500 *Vegeta Great Ape: 75,000 *Nappa: 4,500 *Saibamen: 1,200 *Raditz: 1,250 *King Kai: 3,500 *Kami: 2,000 *Korin: 1,700 *Master Roshi: 350 *Chi-Chi: 300 *Ox King: 900 *Nameks: 200-300 *Typical Saiyans: 400-660 *Arlians: 100-250 *King Yemma: 2,600 *Goz & Mez: 210 *Princess Snake: 900 Book 2 *Goku (before Kaio-ken): 300,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 15,000,000 *Krillin: 16,500 *Gohan: 18,000 *Vegeta: 3,600,000 *Bulma: 16 *Guru: 2,000 *Nail: 400,000 *Piccolo (After King Kai Training): 800,000 *Piccolo (fused with Nail): 1,200,000 *Namek Elders: 1,000 *Namek Warriors: 1,000 -4,000 *Dende: 10,000 *Frieza (1st form): 500,000 *Frieza (2nd form): 1,000,000 *Frieza (3rd form): 3,000,000 *Frieza (final form): 12,000,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Zarbon monster form: 46,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Cui: 20,000 *Captain Ginyu: 120,000 *Recoome: 60,000 *Burter: 90,000 *Jeice: 85,000 *Guldo: 12,000 *Zaacro & Raiti: 500 *Bun and his gang: 10 *Porunga: N/A *Dr. Brief: 12 Book 3 Garlic Jr./Trunks: *Gohan: 600,000 *Krillin: 100,000 *Piccolo: 2,000,000 *Garlic Jr.: 1,500,000 *Spice: 1,000,000 *Salt: 400,000 *Mustard: 450,000 *Vinegar: 800,000 *Trunks: 17,500,000 *Super Saiyan Trunks: 17,500,000 *Mecha Frieza: 14,000,000 *King Cold: 15,000,000 Androids Saga: *Goku: 8,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 20,000,000 *Vegeta: 8,800,000 *Super Saiyan Vegeta: 22,000,000 *Trunks: 7,000,000 *Super Saiyan Trunks: 17,500,000 *Gohan: 4,000,000 *Piccolo: 20,000,000 *Krillin: 600,000 *Tien: 800,000 *Yamcha: 600,000 *Android 16: N/A *Android 17: N/A *Android 18: N/A *Android 19: 10,000,000 *Android 20 (Dr. Gero): 10,000,000 Gallery DBZTAAG biography example.png|How biographies are set out Vegeta discovers Friezas power.jpg|Some details about Vegeta and Frieza's history Category:Books Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Frieza Saga Category:Power Levels